


Not the Time (or the Place)

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Kara, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Poor Kara, Shower Sex, alex wears the kryptonite exo-suit, maggie is a hot mess, sexy times ensue, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Alex wears the kryptonite exo-suit and Maggie turns into a hot mess.orthe one where Maggie drags Alex off for sexy times in the DEO and poor Kara needs to invest in some earplugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt from ao3 user stargaze29: I've seen this floating around cyberspace, and it's something I'd would love to see play out on the show (but it probably wouldn't do it justice) so the fictional world is the next best thing. What if Alex has to go aid Kara and J'onn in a fight and has to suit up in that exo-suit. Long story short Maggie witnesses the fight, gets uncomfortably turned on and drags off a certain agent to go have sexy times. : D]
> 
> ^^sexy times are the best times - hope this is what you were looking for!

As soon as Maggie heard the call come in on the scanner that there was an alien showdown happening downtown and that Supergirl had been injured, she got on her bike and drove as fast as she could. If Supergirl was injured that means they're probably dealing with more Kryptonians and that there is kryptonite involved. It also means the fight is too intense for the NCPD to be able to help. And if Supergirl is injured that means Alex is either fighting in her place or distraught over her sister. So Maggie needs to get to her girl as fast as she can. She can't lose her. 

She pulls up just as Alex plunges her kryptonite sword through the heart of the last assailant. Kara is nowhere to be seen. Alex looks exhausted. But Maggie, well Maggie thinks she's never had more energy. Alex is decked out in the kryptonite exo-suit she had told Maggie about when they were trying to out-do each other's epic fight stories. (Alex had inevitably won that one... the DEO's gone on way cooler adventures. And Maggie is totally jealous... but don't tell Alex.) 

Maggie had heard about the suit, but hadn't seen it. The armour was holstered around Alex's thighs and arms, a plate over her chest, sword on her back. Green, glowing kryptonite secured in pieces of the suit. 

Maggie watched as Alex walked back to J'onn. She walked with confidence and power, even through her exhaustion. Maggie felt a familiar heat growing between her legs. 

"Now is not the time...." she thought to herself.

She tried to will her arousal away, but watching her girlfriend walk away from that fight like it was nothing... there was not a chance. She was desperate to take Alex into the alleyway and fuck her senseless. But now was not the time... nor the place.

Maggie had been watching from the sidelines, unnoticed by the agents in the field. She felt herself running before she had even made the conscious decision to move. She needed to make sure Alex was okay.

"Alex!"

Alex turned her head just in time to see a leather-clad Maggie running at her at full speed before she collided into her, wrapping Alex in her arms. 

"Mag- what? What are you doing here Maggie?"

Maggie held on even tighter. 

"I heard on the scanner that Supergirl was injured. I needed to make sure you were okay."

"I'm gonna be fine, Mags. I'm a little bruised, but I'm okay. Kara too. The assailants had a lot of kryptonite. It weakened her too much and she fell to the ground and broke her leg. She's been taken back to the DEO to get some sun. We're okay."

Maggie took Alex's face in her hands, staring into her eyes. Maggie's eyes were glossed over with tears, just happy to see the life in Alex's eyes staring back at her. Just happy that the love of her life is okay. 

Maggie pulled Alex towards her to kiss her, lips moving frantically across Alex's, tongue swiping into Alex's mouth.

"Mmm- Maggie!" Alex said as she pulled away. "As much as I would love to continue this... I need to go back to the DEO to return this suit, and to check on Kara. Not to mention we're in the middle of a crime scene, surrounded by people."

"Alex..." Maggie whined. "Ugh... this suit... it's doing things to me..."

"What? Is it hurting you? But, you're human! The kryptonite shouldn't effect you!" Alex rambled, suddenly very worried for her girlfriend's well-being.

"No... Alex, it's not hurting me.... no, it's- it's turning me on.... like a lot. It's taking all my will power to not drag you over to that alley."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Come back to the DEO with me. Give me twenty minutes to debrief and change and then we can go home and I'm all yours."

\----

Maggie waited patiently for Alex to return the exo-suit and debrief with J'onn. When she finished, Alex came over to her.

"Just let me go shower and change and then I'm all yours. I promise." 

Instead of responding, Maggie took Alex's hand and led her towards the stairwell. 

"Maggie! Where are we going?"

Alex figured it out once they had gone two flights of stairs down into the basement, and Maggie had dragged her into the old locker room. 

"I stumbled upon this place looking for your lab on my first unsupervised trip here... I got a little lost, apparently you guys don't give out maps to visitors... But we'll have privacy here."

She pulled Alex through the locker room into the shower area, locked the door behind her, and stripped their clothes off before pushing Alex against the wall of one of the showers. She kissed as much of Alex's skin as her lips could find. Her hands wandered, massaging Alex's breasts, playing with her nipples, squeezing her ass. But not going where Alex was quickly becoming desperate for some relief.

"Please, Maggie- oh, mmm- oh my god Maggie, stop teasing. I need you to-"

"What do you need babe? Tell me what you need."

"I need you to make me come! Please just let me come!"

Maggie got down on her knees, and moved Alex to the corner of the shower stall, letting her use the walls there to support herself. Maggie took one of Alex's legs and propped it over her shoulder, giving her better access. She let a couple hot breaths linger over Alex's centre before Alex was begging for relief, thrusting her hips into Maggie's face. Maggie wasted no more time teasing. She sucked on Alex's clit til she was writhing, she pounded one, then two, then three fingers into Alex's core. Alex's arousal was dripping down her legs. Alex was screaming Maggie's name. Alex was shaking, partially from arousal, partially from exhaustion. And then Alex came. Her body tensed and shook as she cried out in pleasure. Her legs gave out on her, but Maggie caught her before she could fall.

Maggie pulled her back to her feet, letting Alex rest most of her weight against her. Maggie reached around Alex and turned on the water. She washed all the grime and sweat and blood from the day off of Alex's body, treasuring her like she is the most precious thing in the world. She is to Maggie. Maggie can't imagine living without her anymore.

\----

Once they were dried and dressed and ready to go home, Alex needed to check on Kara just one more time.

"I just need to make sure she's going to be fine here all night by herself. Then we can go."

"That's what you said the last time you checked on her... but alright. I'll come with you this time. See for myself that Little Danvers is gonna be alright."

Alex took her hand and they headed for the med bay.

When they walked in Kara's face immediately turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh! Alex! and Maggie! It's great to see you, really! I'm fine. You should go home." 

Kara was speaking almost too fast to be understood, and she wouldn't look at her sister or her sister's girlfriend.

"What's wrong Little Danvers? You look like a tomato you're so red." Maggie said, trying to stifle her laugh, suspecting she knew what was up with Kara.

"No, nothing. I'm fine Maggie. Really, you guys should go."

"I'm not leaving til I know you're alright. Maggie's right, you look weird. Fess up."

Kara groaned and held her face in her hands.

"I heard you screaming and I can't use my x-ray vision in this stupid building so I couldn't find you, though thank god for that really, and I can't turn off the hearing once I've focused on you and you were screaming like that and I thought you were hurt... and well... I heard it. All of it. And know I get to lay here all night with that ingrained in my brain."

Alex looked like a deer in the headlights and was turning a nice shade of red herself. Maggie however looked quite proud of herself.

"Oh my god," Alex groaned. "Not again...."

"This wouldn't happen if you could just learn to be quiet Alex!" Kara said.

"Mmm, there's not a chance of that happening Little Danvers. I am going to make her scream all night until-"

"Nope, not listening anymore," Kara cut Maggie off and covered her ears. "Both of you out, now. I'll be fine here. Take yourselves and all talk of your sex life far away from me."

Alex scurried out of the room, but Maggie turned back around at the doorway.

"Have fun with your superhearing tonight Little Danvers. You might want to find some earplugs or something. Alex is going to be more than a little loud tonight..." 

Kara groaned as Maggie left the room, reminding herself to ask J'onn about inventing some heavy duty earplugs the next time she saw him. She was going to need them. The sooner the better.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me feel v loved and happy so leave some if you want!
> 
> also find me on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto to send me prompts or check out whatever nonsense I reblog
> 
> <3


End file.
